The Heart Engulfed in Flame
by Ms.Mad Hatter
Summary: "Don't leave me," he whispered in her ear.The girl was lying very still in the bed. her eyes were closed. The boy was siting in a chair next to the bed. While he holds her now cold hand he beings to cry. He knew she was given up. But he needs her more then very now. This is a Kurama/Yoko OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. *Cries***_

**Chapter One: The Fire**

It was the first day of second grade, it snowed overnight and now the ground was covered in snow and the sidewalks slippery. All the kids were excited, all except one. I remember her so vividly, she just got of her mother's car, I look up to see who it was, and I didn't recognize her from last year. Then I heard one of the girls that I was sitting by say," Great, look at the new girl." I looked over at her, she was wearing a white coat that button all the way down, she had on a pair of white gloves, and a pair of boots to match. A woman with long, wave dirty blonde hair step out of the driver's seat and came over to her. She bent down to the girl's high and said in a sweet voice," I'll see you soon, Katrina," then kiss her on the head and got back into the car and left, leaving Katrina all alone on the sidewalk.

So Katrina was her name, I thought. The clouds parted away from the sun, bring a little warmth. I look around the school yard because I didn't hear anyone talking. They were all staring at Katrina; I could tell the staring was making her uncomfortable. I was also too staring but not out of disguise, but because the sun hit her already beautiful golden hair and it look like an aura surrounding her. I notice all the cheerleaders look piss off at her for a reason I will never know.

Just has Katrina been half way to the school the bell rang. I was walking behind Katrina when one of the cheerleaders bumps into her and made her slip on the ice. All of the kids started laughing at her. She just looks down at her boots and I saw a single tear escape her beautiful eyes. I walk up to her and reach for her hand; she looked up to see who was there. Then she took my hand; when she was off the ground she said shyly, "Thanks."

I smile at her, looking at those ocean blue eyes. I remember Yoko say in a teasing voice, "She's kind of cute." I thought back, "Yeah, she is."

The second bell rang when she came in to the class room. Then Mrs. Yamada started yelling at her for being late. I look around and nobody was even paying attention to her. I sigh and stood up to and said," Excuse me, Mrs. Yamada, it's my fault she is late. I bump into her causing her books to fall from her hands. And we stop to pick them up." Mrs. Yamada gave a nod and told Katrina to sit in the empty desk that was in front of me.

After what seemed like forever, it was time to go outside for lunch. I saw Katrina sitting under the Sakura tree, alone. I notice that the snow covered grass that I thought was dead was actually coming up from the snow like its spring time. I just happen to look up and the dead Sakura tree was in full bloom. I ask Yoko if he seen anything like this before. He answered, "No. I haven't."

I ask her if I can sit down with her. She looks up at me with those beautiful eyes and said shyly, "If you want." Where I sat down I heard a low growl; I look around, but didn't see anything. Then I saw something reddish orange by the trunk of the Sakura tree. Katrina flowed to where my eyes were and she gave a sweet, small laugh. Then she look at me and said," It looks like Scamper thinks you're a threat."

I look back at her and said," Scamper? Who is that? And why does he think I'm a threat?"

She laughed again, and then she said," First off, Scamper is my red fox, and I brought him from America. Second off, he probably thinks you're a threat because you probably have a, now don't laugh at me, a demon sharing your body." When she said that last part, I remember almost fainting form shock.

I still remember her sweet, trusting smile. Her smile was the only thing that got me through the boring days of school. Weeks past, then months, and during all that time me and Katrina became close friends.

But then that awful spring day came and took that beautiful smile away from me. I can still smell the smoke from that spring day. Still remember she scared look in her eyes at the hospital. It was the last day before spring break. This was the day I finally got the courage to ask her out. When the last bell rang, all the kids jump up out of their sets and stormed out of the room. I just got up and walk out of the room like it was just a normal school day. When I made my way to the gate, where we usually wait to be picked up, she wasn't there. I ask a kid if he seen Katrina. One kid said, "She got check out early."

When I got home the phone rang. I answered it, "Hello," I said.

On the other end a voice answered, "Hey, Shuichi. Sorry I wasn't there after school. I had to pack for are trip. Me and mom are going back to see my Nana."

I answered back, "That's ok Katrina. So when are you leaving?"

Katrina said in a sad voice, "Tomorrow."

I said in disappointment, "Oh."

Then she said something that made my heart stop a bit, "But you can come over tomorrow until I have to leave. I think we're leaving at twelve."

I said, "Ok. See you tomorrow then. Bye."

She answered, "Ok. See tomorrow. Bye."

I remember that I was so excited to see her that I couldn't sleep that night. I didn't remember falling asleep until the fire Turk woke me up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then looked out my bedroom window and saw that smoke was coming from where Katrina's house was. I remember I was in a panic that I don't even remember putting on my shoes. All I remember is that I one second I'm in my room the next I'm running down the street to her house. When I got to the gate to Katrina's home, the flames already engulf the house. Firefighters were rushing to put out the flames, they told us to go home, it took all my energy to go.

Before the sun was in the sky I was at Katrina's house. I saw that the fire had destroyed almost the entire house only the outer part of the house still stand. I went around back and saw a burnt garden; I bet it was once beautiful. In the middle of the garden I remember Scamper laying there motionless, he must have died from the burns. He was lying underneath a statue. I got closer to it and seen that the statue was in a shape of a fox. Under the statue was a plaque, the plaque read, "To the demon bounty hunters, the Collins, we are happy to dedicate this state in honor of you cunning and the birth of your first child."

So her family was demon hunters, no wonder she said that Scamper could scents Yoko in me, because he was train to. I walk further into the now burnt garden and at the end was another statue of an eagle. And it also had a plaque but this one said, "Freedom. That is the Collin's way. To be free like the wind and to be light to strike are enemies." When I look down at the ground there was something sliver lying in the grass. I pick it up and look at it in horror, for it was the locket I gave Katrina before Winter break. The locket was stainless sliver, it had a feather landing on water on the front, and inside was a picture of me and her on one side and on the other side was a picture of her and Scamper. When I gave it to her I remember her say that she will never tack it off until she dies.

_/Present time/_

I woke up out of breath. It was that same nightmare I had scents the fire. A single tear stream down my cheek then I heard Yoko say in my mind, "Yeah, I miss her too."

I clench at the locket hidden under me shirt. This was now the only thing I have of her. The only thing I can remember her by, remember her beautiful smile. More tears came put I didn't care, it was normal now.


	2. Chapter 2

*Holds up neon pink sign that reads in black, I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO"

Chapter two: I though we killed you?

**Kurama's POV**

I was waked up by Boton charging in and yelling for us to come see now. I walk slowly out of bed of Genkai's house. Now that Genkai has pass Yusuke now stays here with Keiko, Hiei, Kuwabra, and me and occasionally Yukina and Shizuru. When I got there everyone was tiered and wanted to go back to bed.

Yusuke yawned and said, "Boton has Spirit World every heard of sleep? You know the thing that you do at night or at TWO O'CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING"

Botan just ignore him and said in a panicked voice, "Yes, Yusuke, Spirit World has heard of sleep. But that's not important now! If you don't enter the next Dark Tournament then Lord Koenma has no choice but to send you all to Spirit World jail!"

We all look in shock at what we heard. We all froze in place.

Hiei was the first to talk, "Well detective, I think we all know what to do."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Hiei," said Yusuke.

We all look at Botan and Yusuke said, "Fine. We'll do the damn tournament again. Now can we go back to bed?!"

Botan was jumping up and down, "Oh, Yusuke this makes me so happy. And yes you can go back to bed."

Before she even said "you can go back to bed" everyone was heading up stairs to finish off what little sleep they had left before we have to pack for the Dark Tournament.

**Normal POV**

When the sun was fully raised in the sky the team was pack and ready to go, but there's a problem.

"DAMN ITTT!" cried Yusuke.

"What's wrong, Yusuke," said Kuwabra.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? We need another member that's what's wrong!" Yusuke screamed.

The rest of the team almost forgot that Genkai just pass. They all try to avoid Yusuke's glare. Just then a knock came at the door. Keiko ran to answered it.

"Hello." she said in a sweet voice with a smile on her face.

At the door stood a person that she never seen before, she has long jet black hair, her eyes where crimson red and she wore a long black trench coat with a pair of lather black pants along with a combat boots.

She said in a calm dark voice, "Is this the residence of Yoko Kurama?"

Keiko just stood there until Yusuke walked up behind her. Yusuke then ask the girl, "Who the HELL wants to know!?"

"I'm a friend of Yoko's, I just need to tell him something." she answered.

Just then Kurama step out from behind the door and then said in a calm voice, "Have you found her, Ash?"

"Yes. We found her, but there something you need to know," said Ash in a sad voice that only Kurama could notice.

"What is it Ashlynn," Kurama ask in a panicked voice.

After about a minute Ashlynn answered, "She has entered the Dark Tournament. That's why I'm here. I heard from a blue hair ferry girl that you need another member."

"Do we have a choice," was all that Kurama said. He waved for her to come in. When she got inside Kurama introduce her, "Everyone this is Ashlynn. She well be are new team member."

Ashlynn waved at everybody.

Ashlynn says, "Uh guys, the ship is about to depart."

/Two hours later/

The team arrived at the shore of where the boat was supposed to be. They could see the boat was already heading to the Dark Tournament.

Yusuke kicked the dirt in frustration.

Ashlynn sighs and walked over to a nearby tree. She then waved her hand and a black portal opened up. Ashlynn step back and heard Kuwabra asked, "What's that swirly thingy?" Ashlynn walked over to Kuwabra and slaps him in the back of the head so hard that he fill on the ground like he was made of rocks. She then said, "Now, get your asses in that portal before I kick in myself."

Everyone stared at her wide eyed and run has quickly has possible to the portal has they could. All accept Kuwabra was unconscious from Ashlynn's slap. Ashlynn reach down and grab him by the color and dragged him though the portal. When they got to the other side of the portal, they notice that they were at the docks and that the boast was pulling in.

"I'll tack care of them," Hiei said with a smirk on his face. After everyone, that was still alive, got off the boat, they were dead in a blink of an eye, Ashlynn notice Hiei standing nearby with blood running down his sword.

After walking about a mile up the trail to go to the hotel, the team finally got there. When the door to the hotel open and the team enter the lobby the first thing that Kurama notice was gold hair.

Kurama's POV

When we enter the hotel I saw a flash of gold. Up a headed of us was a girl with long, almost to her feet, golden hair. She was wearing black jeans, a black shirt and a pair of boots. She turned around and her eyes were red. Just then a short green person walked out behind her, he whispered something to her that I didn't catch. He looked familiar but I can't think of it. Just then Yusuke yelled, "Hey I though we killed you?!"

Now I know what he reminded me of. He looked like .

The Ichigaki look alike smiled wide and said, "You must mistake me for my brother. You see the Ichigaki you killed was my twin brother. But, I'm the one who is going to take over the demon world with my brother's failed experiment." He stared laughing that annoying laugh. Katrina kneeled down and whispered something in his ear. "Your right we should get our rest." They walked off but not without Katrina giving me the death glare. She then turned around and started following Ichigaki.

Yusuke then said in his piss off voice "What the hell was all of that!"

Before I could say anything Ashlynn said, "That was Katrina. She is more deadly than you think. My advice is don't underestimated her."

We got our rooms and luck has it we got the same room we stayed in for the Dark Tournament.

Normal POV

The team was all lying around doing nothing. Hiei staring out the window, Yusuke and Kuwabra playing cards, Kurama thinking about Katrina, and Ashlynn is no were to be seen.

Ashlynn's POV

I decided to go for a walk. It was late at night and the moon was full. I fallowed the trail down to the sea, the waves crashing against the shore. Before I got to the shore I could see someone was already there. I hide in the shadows, but the person that was by the shore was no other than Katrina. I step out of the shadows of the trees; she turned and gave a little smile that showed no emotion. "Hello, Ashlynn. It's been awhile."

"Why are you even here, Katrina?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm here to make my master's dreams come true. And I will kill anyone who stands in my way, even family and use to be friends." She was right in my face when she said the last part.

"See you at the finals." She waved and walked off leaving me to think about what she said. "Yeah, Katrina, see you in the finals. I'm going to be there even if I have to be in every fight I will be the one who gets you back to you old self and if not me Kurama will defiantly will." I whispered to myself.

Well hopefully you enjoyed it.


End file.
